Bring Me Back To Life
by Palistus
Summary: It's been two months since Lena found out that Kara was Supergirl. Two months since the person she cares about the most in the world had all but cut Kara out of her life, save for angry glares and cold disinterest whenever they were forced to interact. Kara isn't able to take it anymore. Her mental state has declined to the point where she finally hits her breaking point.


**A/N: This story deals with potentially triggering/dark themes such as suicidal thoughts and actions. It's not a fluffy Supercorp piece, it's a mostly angsty one with a hint of romantic feelings. With that said, I hope that everyone enjoys my first entry to the Supergirl fandom. I'm hoping that there's more to come, and that I'll actually get to write something light and romantic- but this idea kept interrupting me. **

Despite flying through the night sky during heavy wind and rain, Kara felt nothing. The only things she had awareness of were the small briefcase in her hand, the ever-present aching loneliness and depression in her heart, and the vicious pounding beat of said heart.

It had been two months since Lex had told Lena about her secret identity before she was able to. Two months of Lena effectively removing Kara from her life—as the only interactions that they'd had consisted of Lena demanding that she get out of her sight.

She couldn't take it any longer. Each and every day that she spent with Lena's cold dislike of her hanging over her head, she felt her sanity slowly slipping away. Recently, she started to take more risks, engaged in more fights that she didn't need to—she even almost wished that Maxwell Lord would just infect her with red kryptonite again. At least that way she'd have the strength to act on her desires rather than making one last selfish request of Lena due to her weakness.

With that weighing on her mind, her feet touched down on the L-Corp's balcony, right outside of Lena's office. The brunette had a determined expression on her face—she was so focused on her work that she hadn't even noticed the superhero yet. Kara took a few moments to appreciate the sight, because she knew that the moment Lena noticed her, that expression would morph into one of cold hostility.

Kara exhaled deeply, shaking her head before steeling herself and opening the door, walking inside.

As Kara had predicted, Lena looked up with raised eyebrows for a moment before her face settled into a cool stare. She sat up in her chair as the blonde shut the balcony door.

"Supergirl." She stated simply.

"It's just Kara. I'm not here on business." Kara replied quietly.

"'Just Kara'? I'm not sure if I can believe that's even possible. Kara Danvers doesn't exist after all—she's just a lie." Lena snipped, glaring at the other woman. "What do you want?"

"I…" Kara looked down. "You know, for so many years I was just Kara. Just doing my best to fit in and live my life like a normal person." She paused, wiping a tear off her face. "I've only been Supergirl for a few years now. And even that isn't _who I am_, that's just a name that someone else gave me when I'm utilizing my powers. Kara Danvers isn't a lie—I _am_ Kara, not just Supergirl. I'm a person too… Not just a mindless Kryptonian with superpowers."

Lena stared at Kara for several moments, before sighing and crossing her arms. "Fine, Kara. None of that changed that you lied to me throughout our entire friendship. I can understand some hesitation at first—I am a Luthor after all." Lena shook her head and gave a bitter, humorless chuckle. "But _two years_ Kara? You led two different relationships with me, often at complete odds with each other, for _two whole years_, and then I had to find out the truth from my dying brother? What am I supposed to think? How could you possibly expect me to react well to that?" Lena placed her hands on the table and stared intensely at the blonde across from her.

"It's not because you're a Luthor! And it's not because I didn't trust you, I just… I missed the acceptable window of opportunity. I know I should've told you so much earlier on, but I was scared. I didn't know what to do, and at first I was worried that you wouldn't want to associate with me any longer either due to being an alien or due to being Supergirl and everything that entails—but then the lie just got deeper and deeper…" Kara placed her elbows on the table and pushed her head into her hands, staring downward. "I didn't mean to let everything get so out of control. I never meant to… never wanted to hurt you." She said weakly.

"But you did." Lena said simply, leaning back in her chair. "Looking back at things, I can barely tell what's the truth and what's a lie at various points when our personal relationships differed from our… business relationships. I may never figure that out." She turned her chair around and looked out at the cloudy night sky. "What do you want, Kara?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Sorry. I guess that conversation was a bit pointless. I know I don't deserve to ask you for anything ever again after what happened, but I'm… well, I'm not strong enough to do this." Kara's voice lowered to almost a whisper. She placed the briefcase on the desk and lightly pushed it closer to Lena.

"You're right, you _don't_ deserve to ask me any favors, and I swear, this better actually be something that- er, what?" Lena trailed off as she opened the briefcase. The only things inside were a handgun and a single magazine. "Kara, you realize that I don't need a firearm to protect myself, right?"

Kara stared at her lap. "The bullets are lined with kryptonite." She said simply.

Lena stared at her in confusion, before her eyes widened and she gaped at Kara for a few moments before her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. Her foot crashed loudly against the floor as she stood up, pointing angrily at the blonde. "You don't get to do this. You _don't get to do this, Kara!_" She spat at the unmoving superhero. "You can't hurt me and then put the responsibility of your _life_ on my shoulders!"

"I'm sorry for being too weak to do it myself, Lena. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sick of fighting, both with you and with whatever evil creature decides to pop up next. I'm sick of being tethered to the role of superhero and having constant expectations laid on me from everyone." Tears dripped down her cheeks as she continued to stare at her lap. "_Supergirl_ has ruined every part of my life. For years now, everyone I've been close to has viewed me through that lens. It's like I can't just be Kara—I have to be this big strong superhero that always saves the day—this larger than life figure. Even my relationship with my sister has been… _infected_ by that role." Kara reached up to rub unshed tears from her eyes. Her body started to tremble lightly.

Lena had calmed down at this point. Her gaze was fixed on Kara's shaking form, waiting for her to continue.

"Everyone but you." Kara whispered. "And now, Supergirl—no… And now, _I've_ ruined that too." Kara gave a bitter laugh. "It's almost funny—for so long I was worried that telling you who I was would ruin our friendship. That me being Supergirl would get in the way of us being close, but that's not true, is it?" She looked up and smiled sadly at the Luthor. "Somehow, despite our roles, responsibilities, and everything else… somehow I know now that you'd still treat me the same as you did when we were friends. That you'd have been able to see me as Kara."

She looked down at her lap again. "Instead, it's _not _telling you that ruined that image." Kara breathed deeply, before slowly exhaling. "So please, just put me out of my misery. I lied to you, betrayed you, and hell, even without meaning to I've used our friendship to gain an advantage over you outside of it. Just pretend Kara never existed…" She paused. "…And defeat Supergirl once and for all." She finished.

Seconds felt like minutes as neither woman moved. Kara sat in quiet acceptance of her fate, while Lena just stared at her. Lena's mind was racing as it processed the information it'd just been given, and she bit her lip as she continued to gaze at the trembling woman in front of her.

Slowly, Lena began to walk around her desk, going past Kara until she was standing near the entrance to her balcony. "My entire life, I've had issues trusting people. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate on why—but it's never been something that came easy to me. At least, not until you showed up." Lena stared up at the cloudy sky. "I grew to trust you faster than I've ever trusted anyone before you, and certainly more than I've ever trusted another person, even Lex…"

She turned around but stayed where she was. "That's why it hurt so much to learn that you'd hidden such a big secret from me for so long when you were supposed to be on _my_ side—you were supposed to be the one that I could trust even when everyone else lets me down over and over." She sighed sadly before walking up to Kara, standing a few paces behind her as the blonde continued to stare downward— though she hung onto every word.

"I know that I've reacted poorly since learning about you being Supergirl. I know that it seems like I simply don't care about you, or even that I hate you now, and for that _I'm_ sorry. I don't hate you, Kara. I never have, I'm just incredibly _hurt_. But nothing—nothing in the entire universe would make me willing to kill you. I won't do it."

Kara's head snapped up as she got to her feet and turned around, her eyes wide. "But-"

Lena stepped closer and placed a finger over Kara's lips. "Shh, just let me speak, please." She asked, getting a small nod in return. "I made a lot of assumptions and built up this image of you having downright nefarious intentions throughout our friendship. I can see now that I was clearly mistaken. It doesn't excuse you keeping it from me for so long, but I can at least understand why you did."

The brunette proceeded to look down sadly. "I want to trust you, Kara. You have no idea how badly I want to trust you, and I'm sure that in time, I will. But please, there _cannot_ be any secrets between us from now on—reasonably speaking of course."

Kara stared blankly at Lena for a few moments. "Y-you want to trust me? You want to… be friends again?" She asked, her heart thudding painfully in her chest as she allowed hope to flood through her.

"I do." Lena said. "Even though I've been cold and upset towards you lately, I _love_ you, Kara. That hasn't changed, and every day I miss you so much that it hurts. If I'm going to let you back in though, this _cannot_ happen ever again. Not just the lying, but the coming into my office suicidal and having given up on life. It's not fair to either of us—and I shouldn't have to worry about you losing the will to live if things ever sour for whatever reason between us. That's… it's just not a healthy dynamic for a relationship."

"I love you too, Lena." Kara said first and foremost before pausing for a few moments. "And I'm so, so sorry for placing that burden on you. I just didn't know what to do or where to go—I've been so lost recently that _everything_ became too much to deal with. I never wanted to manipulate you, I just wanted to stop hurting." Kara bit her lip before stepping closer. "I won't let it happen again. You're right, it's not fair, and it's even more selfish than I realized. I promise, I'll make sure that I don't let that much negativity build up ever again. I also promise that I'll do anything it takes to earn back your trust—no more lies, no more secrets."

"Thank you, Kara." Lena hesitated before continuing. "How about starting tomorrow, you meet me in my office around noon and we can start up our lunch dates? If you're able to I mean—I'm sure that plenty of the times you've had to cancel in the past were because you were out there saving lives."

Kara's face lit up, and she downright beamed at the Luthor. "I'd love to start spending lunchtime together again! Thank you for giving me another chance Lena, I promise you won't regret it."

Lena internally winced at the misunderstanding but figured that it was probably for the best anyways. It'd probably be a mistake to bring _those_ feelings up so quickly after they'd made up—so Kara's oblivious nature was a blessing in disguise. She'd have plenty of time to broach the subject after things had settled down between them. "I'm sure that I won't." Lena said sincerely.

The room was silent for a few moments as the two women stared at each other slightly awkwardly before Kara cracked a smile, causing Lena to follow suit. It would take some time for both of them to get used to casually spending time together again, but neither of them minded all that much.

"Can I, um…" Kara gulped, a light dusting of red spreading across her cheeks. "Can I have a hug before I go?" She asked timidly.

Lena's smile widened as she bridged the gap between them. "Always." She replied simply as she pulled the blonde into her arms, holding her tightly. Lena's eyes drifted shut as she enjoyed the warmth and intimacy of a hug for the first time in months, and at that moment she knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
